A known form of vehicle start system utilizes a security measure in the form of requiring presence of an appropriately authorized transponder key within the vehicle in order to allow the vehicle engine to be started or to continue running. The system has a reasonably elaborate antenna arrangement to ensure the key can be detected and interrogated anywhere in the vehicle. Such a system may also include a steering wheel lock which is only disengaged after authorization of the key has been confirmed. Once appropriate authorization is confirmed, a separate motor start/stop means gets activated, after which a gear of the vehicle may be engaged by use of a gear selector assembly. This start/stop means is either embodied in a separate switch assembly or integrated into the gear stick assembly and gets actuated by deliberate movement into the appropriate position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified start system for manual and automatic cars.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a start/drive system for a vehicle including:
a selector assembly having a drive/gear selector, for selecting a plurality of drive conditions or gears;
driver authority means;
a security system for conducting an authorization check of the authority means; and
a lock providing for initial partial and subsequent complete release of the drive/gear selector in which initial movement of the selector triggers the authorization check in order to allow the further complete release of the selector.
Preferably, motor start is effected by moving the drive selector, after release from the lock, towards or into a drive/gear position. Alternatively, motor start is effected automatically if the authorization check is successful.
Preferably, the system includes operating means including at least one of an accelerator pedal, engine speed sensor, foot brake, hand brake, clutch and the drive/gear selector, and authorization and/or status of the operating means determines whether motor start/stop is permitted.
Preferably, the vehicle is provided with manual transmission and the lock, when in the engaged position, restricts the selector to lateral movement in a neutral gear position, the authorization check being activated by lateral movement of the selector to a side of a central position corresponding to the initial position of the selector.
More preferably, the motor stop is effected by moving the selector to a position opposite an authorization check position, subject to status of at least one operating means.
Alternatively, the vehicle is provided with automatic transmission and the lock is in the form of a locking plunger which, when in the engaged position, restricts the selector to limited movement from a xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d position. Preferably, for automatic transmission, motor stop is effected by moving the selector into the xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d position, subject to status of at least one operating means.
Preferably, the authority means is in the form of a key and the system includes a receptacle for receipt of the key, wherein the key must be present in the receptacle for completion of the authorization check.
Preferably, the key includes a transponder and is at least partially adapted to form-fit within the receptacle.
Preferably, a closure device is provided in association with the receptacle for preventing access to the receptacle.
Preferably, the closure device is actuated by movement of the selector away from the initial position, following release of the lock.
Preferably, the closure device is moved to an open condition when the motor of the vehicle is stopped and the selector is returned to the initial position.
Preferably, the security system includes a detector provided in a wall of the receptacle for checking proper placement of the key.
Preferably, the system includes an indicator, such as an audible alarm, which is activated if the key is left unintentionally in the receptacle after the vehicle motor is stopped.